


Dear Angel,

by cas_getoutofmyass_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_getoutofmyass_butt/pseuds/cas_getoutofmyass_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes his nerdy little angel a letter. Season 9 cannon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Angel,

Dear Angel,  
I love you, okay? I have since you stormed into my life with your damn bedroom hair and ocean eyes and I don't know if I'll ever stop loving you either. I could never tell you this to your face, hell, I'm getting nervous writing this letter. I'm sorry for everything, for kicking you out of the bunker when you probably needed me the most, I'm sorry I ruined everything like I always do. Most of all I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner. I love everything about you, everything!Your name rolls out of my mouth and I feel happy, I feel happier then I have in my entire life. Is that normal? When I saw you sitting there in April's apartment, something snapped inside me, I realized I loved you after it looked like it was too late. Cas, you might hate me, you might not want to talk to me, but please, I need to know that you get this, I need to know if you feel like I do. God. I sound like I should be in a romantic movie right now.   
-Yours, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> ((Thanks for reading! This is my first fix, hope you liked it!))


End file.
